The Darkness Arising
by KirbyLinkZelda
Summary: This is a story about Link, and I would tell you more but it would ruin the story, so please enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

REMEMBER

I DO NOT OWN LINK OR ANY PART OF THE ZELDA FRANCHISE

ENJOY THE STORY

Prologue

Link was sitting in the cool shade of a tree in the afternoon sun. A small breeze ruffled the hair on his hat ridden head. Epona stood eating the fragile, green grass next to Link. Epona suddenly raised her head in the direction of the forest that they were facing ,snorted, and ran off.

Link called for Epona, but she wouldn't stop running, not even look back. Link started to chase her. He was about to give up when he saw a strange figure ahead. He kept running towards it, but he never seemed to reach it.

Link looked back and saw the figure there too. Something was flying towards him; it glinted in the sun as if it was shiny. It got closer and finally, it hit Link square in the chest. He blacked out after that.

Chapter 1

Link awoke in a cold sweat. Another bad dream, he had been having them ever since he saw that shiny boomerang on the ground. He had been up all night before, trying to avoid the nightmare filled sleep.

Link stepped groggily out of his bed and started to get dressed. He had worn all of his other outfits, so he had to wear one again. It didn't matter which to him, they all looked the same.

Link was fixing his hat when he spotted something in the mirror. In the mirror's reflection, he saw a strange, dark figure. He looked at the window not in the mirror, the strange figure was gone. Link looked back in the mirror and the figure was back.

Link, thinking that was an illusion from lack of sleep, ignored it. He continued getting dressed, hoping that eating a good breakfast of oatmeal, would get his mind straight.

Link strolled into the kitchen, not expecting what was in there. It was the shiny boomerang that he had seen a few days ago. Link went to examine the peculiar object. He was about to pick it up when he realized that it might not be a very good idea.

He walked nonchalantly over to the kitchen cupboard as if the boomerang was never there. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the oatmeal box and started to make oatmeal. He stirred it a few times to keep it from burning.

He took the pot of oatmeal and ate straight from it with a wooden spoon. He took huge bites of it and finished it in two bites.

He walked to the sink and dropped the spoon and pot in it. He was going to clean it later.

Link scooped up his bag and stepped outside. He took a big breath of the outside air. He was glad that he no longer lived in the forest.

He started to walk towards Lon Lon Ranch to get Epona. He found the walk there was short but hot. It was only morning, but it was getting hot already in Hyrule Field.

He arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, hoping that Epona was inside the shadowy stable. Epona usually was because only Link and Malon were the only two people that could keep her tame.

Link stepped in the stable and couldn't find Epona. _Dang_, Link thought as he walked outside.

Link raced towards the pasture to claim Epona. Link suddenly felt really tired and he wanted to go sit somewhere nice and cool. He slowed down to a walk. _No, I have to go get Epona_, Link thought as he sped back up.

Link finally got to the entrance to the pasture, huffing and puffing. His eyes grazed the pasture to only find Epona, who was calmly chewing the grass in the middle of the pasture. _Something's wrong here_, He thought as he walked towards Epona. Epona looked up at him as he got close. He climbed on her back and sped off, hoping that nothing else strange would happen.

Link was speeding towards the forest when he saw something dark on the horizon. He ignored it, thinking that it was only the marathon man, who always ran in the mornings. Link looked forward and saw a large shady tree. Tiredness swept over him again, forcing him to go sit under the tree.

He slowly climbed off of Epona as they stopped by the tree. Link took his spot in the shadiest part of the tree, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link awoke to the sudden heat in the top of his head. His hat had been blown off and into the dirt next to him. The sun had shifted positions and was heating his head up. He was reaching for his hat when a sudden, but small breeze cooled down his head and ruffling his dark blond hair. He decided not to reach for his hat, and relax in the spot he had been in.

He looked over at Epona who was gnawing on the tall grass on his left side. She paid no attention to her master who was apparently awake again.

She looked up at the forest in front of them, snorted, and ran.

_Shoot, I had just chased her down and now I have to chase her again_, Link thought aggravated.

He stood up; looking for the direction Epona went and chased her. She was a very fast runner, so Link had to run just as fast.

He was just about to jump onto her when he saw the dark figure he saw earlier. He was astonished, by the sight of it because it was the same figure that he saw in the mirror that morning. He looked back and the figure was there too. He turned back towards Epona, hoping that he could grab onto her.

Link glanced back one more time, and saw something flying towards him. He turned around now, fully facing the figure and the flying object. He stopped running. Strangely though, the flying object glinted in the sun, as if it was really shiny.

His eyes widened as he finally realized what it was. He reached for his shield, but it was gone, so was his sword. He had no protection at all. He fell to the ground to dodge the boomerang, and he was successful. He stood back up and looked at the figure that the boomerang went in the direction of. He could see the faint outline of it in the distance. He blinked and it was gone.

He decided that it was gone and kept on running towards Epona's direction. Suddenly, something hit him square in the chest. He felt like he was falling in slow motion, never reaching the tough path. His chest now felt like it was in fire, and the last thing he saw was the figure moving towards him.

Link was passed out on the ground, his dirty, ruffled hair being slightly blown in the wind.

The figures approached Link and formed into one large, dark figure, almost solid black. It looked down at Link, staring into his memories.

It saw Link battling many powerful enemies, meeting important people, and most of all, his childhood. It reached down and picked Link up with one hand, and faded off.

Link awoke in a small, dirty jail cell. He rubbed his eyes, clearing his slightly blurred vision. He looked around, even though it was very hard to. The room was badly lit, with only one torch that was basically just glowing orange coals and black ashes now. He attempted to stand, but he suddenly felt sick and his chest had a bad pain in it.

He sat back down, hoping that he could find out what just happened. He reached for his shield but it was gone. He also reached for his sword, but that was missing too. _Ugh, I hate being without a sword or shield,_ Link thought.

His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and he saw nothing else other than the torch.

He lay down on his back and stared at the empty black ceiling. The ceiling flickered to something else for a moment. He stared at it more concentrated; it didn't flicker again for awhile so he gave up.

Boredom was eating away at Link. He had to do something, anything; he couldn't just sit and die on the floor of some mysterious jail cell.

He rolled over onto his stomach, and started to crawl to the torch. _I would have to stand up to reach it, _He thought when he was crawled below it.

He used the wall to help him get up. He pulled himself up with some grunting and chest pain, but he was finally standing up.

He examined the torch closely, taking a mental note of everything he saw. He clasped his muscular hands around the torch, and started to yank on it. It finally moved and fell down like a switch.

Link fell to the floor when the torch moved, and had instant chest pains. He clutched his chest from all the pain coursing through it.

He lay on his side staring at the wall, not noticing that the room he was in was transforming. It transformed into a small circular room, leaving Link lying in the center of the room.

He was still clutching his chest when he heard a faint groan come from behind him.

He rolled over to find Saria, lying on her side, staring at Link. Link blinked back at her, not knowing what to do. _Something's wrong with her, I have to make sure she's okay_, Link thought to himself as he dragged himself over to Saria.

He sat up next to her when he arrived finally.

"Saria," Link said smiling slightly. Link's reply was a small groan from Saria. "Are you okay? You don't look so good" Link said as he examined her pale facial skin. No reply this time except for a movement of her arm. Link looked down at where her arm had been and saw the deep stab wound in her stomach. The area around it was stained with blood. Link looked at her light green hair, it had blood in it too from where her arm rubbed her head earlier. Tears formed in Link's eyes. Saria looked up at him with her deep green eyes and smiled a faint smile. She started to stare a distant stare and her smile faded. Her breath faded, and she fell to her back.

Link burst into tears. He had had so many fond memories with her, running with her in the forest with their fairies, saving her and the forest temple. He couldn't keep from crying over the loss of his childhood best friend.

He picked her up and hugged her limp body, smearing blood on his tunic.

His sadness suddenly turned into anger. He was angry with who killed her. He set Saria's dead body down and got to his feet. He started banging on the walls, getting all of his anger out on them.

He finally calmed down and sat away from Saria. Sitting by her left too much of a risk of getting angry again. He had to save his energy.

He started to think about home and now he would love to be there, enjoying his normal life and that he never saw that boomerang.

The room transformed again, he was back in his empty jail cell, except this time, Saria and another figure were there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link was still sitting against the wall when he returned. The torch had been relit and noise was coming from outside the jail cell. Link looked for a door or even bars, but all that was there were tall walls and the torch.

Saria's limp body still lay to the side of the room, near the new figure. Saria no longer bled, signaling that she was fully dead. Her green dress now drenched in her own blood, started to smell really bad.

Link walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He gave her one last hug, and went to go examine the new figure.

Link approached it carefully incase it was dangerous.

The figure looked up at Link and smiled. Its eyes shined with excitement and happiness.

Link, also very happy, hugged the figure, causing it to wince in the terrible pain that it was in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Malon! Did I hurt you?" Link asked, sadness rising back up in him. He didn't want another friend to die.

"Ugh, no, I'm fine. Just, I got hurt on my way in and I can't move that much right now. I'm so happy to see you Link!" Malon said as she kissed Link's nose.

Link bushed a little, but fortunately, it wasn't visible in this light. Link liked Malon since he was a young, happy child.

"It's great to see you too." Link replied happily with a smile and tilt of his head.

Link sat down next to her and started to chat. They talked about where they were, how the room wasn't lit well enough, and how they both wanted to be back home.

After awhile Malon fell asleep with her head on Link's shoulder, her soft, orangish-brown hair falling over Link. Link smiled and put his head against the wall, thinking of a way to get out. He fell asleep thinking, not knowing what terrible thing waited for him in the morning.

Link blinked awake to find the room well lit and Malon walking around, waiting for Link.

"Oh Link! You're awake! I thought of a way to get out!" Malon said excitedly, running towards Link.

"What did you think of?" Link asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned, and then stood up and straightened out his tunic.

"We could burn the place down with that torch! Then, we could… Link, why do you have a weird expression on your face?" Malon asked expectantly.

Link was staring at a tiny hole in the corner where light was streaming in. He didn't hear Malon.

"Link! What are you looking at?" Malon yelled.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" Link screamed while walking towards the hole. He tried looking in it. He could see Hyrule Field!

"Malon! I know how we get out! We blow up the wall, and escape into Hyrule field!" Link explained.

"What do we use to blow the wall up?" Malon asked. She walked towards Link and the hole.

"I'll use part of my tunic to start a fire with the torch, and put some of those bombs over there by this hole! It has to work! And no Malon, we cannot use the torch because it will transform the room and we'll be somewhere else." Link explained.

Link walked over to the torch and tore off the bottom of his tunic and set it on fire. While Link was doing that, Malon took the bombs and placed them by the hole.

Link walked back to the hole, and dropped the flaming tunic and dropped it on the bombs.

"Malon! Get over here! The bombs could hurt you!" Link yelled as he ran to the other side of the jail cell. He looked back, Malon was still moseying her way over, not realizing that she could be killed in a matter of seconds.

Link ran towards her and pushed her to the corner away from the bombs, causing him to be caught in the explosion.

When the dust cleared, Malon ran over to check on Link.

"Oh my gosh Link! Are you okay?" Malon looked seriously worried when she asked that. No reply from Link.

"Link?" Malon asked, tears forming in her eyes. Link coughed and opened his eyes to look up at Malon.

"I'm fine. Just, the explosion hurt me a little." Link said as he sat up. He looked at the wide gap in the wall that was allowing them to escape.

Link stood with the pain returning to his chest. He stammered a few steps, then he walked normal.

"Okay! Let's go!" Link said as he walked through the gap. Malon ran after him, wanting to make sure he doesn't fall again.

Malon was at the gap when a dark fog started to separate her and Link.

"Link! Help!" Malon yelled as the fog started to materialize into a wall.

"Malon!" Link yelled as he ran towards Malon.

"Link!" She yelled as the wall closed her in. Link was too late. He didn't get her in time, she's trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link felt so guilty for not saving her. He wanted to still be trapped with her if she had to be trapped. He wanted to cry.

He was sitting in her room on Lon Lon Ranch, thinking about all of this. He looked at the clock on her wall. It was five in the evening. Three hours since Malon was trapped in the jail cell without Link.

Link stood up, and walked over to her writing desk in the corner of the room.

A small journal was there. Link looked inside, it read, "I haven't seen Link in forever! I wonder where he went. He hadn't come to get Epona in weeks! I hope he's okay..." It continued on with other unimportant things.

Link hadn't known that he was gone for weeks! He sat in the wooden chair and started to think about this.

Link had started to drift off to sleep when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He instantly stood up, walking to the door carefully.

He opened it to find no one there, no one in the hallway, no one in any other rooms.

Link stepped into the hallway, half expecting Malon to be there. He just remembered that Malon was trapped in the jail cell with Saria. Anger raged inside Link. He wanted to kill the person that killed Saria.

He stormed down the hallway to the small set of stairs, jumping straight to the bottom.

He sat in the middle of the room, trying to control his anger. He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He heard footsteps again, this time they sounded like they were right next to him.

A black substance began to form beside him. He ignored it, thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The black substance formed into a human like figure. It stood beside Link, staring down at him. Link looked back without a reaction.

The figure unsheathed a long, black sword and pointed it at Link's chest.

Link, now realizing that this thing was real, rolled over and stood up. He looked at the human like figure.

The figure walked towards him, still pointing the sword at his chest. It backed Link against a wall.

The figure swung the sword and missed, Link was already headed towards the door. The figure chased Link at the same speed, copying his every move.

Link grabbed the door knob and pulled. The door knob was stuck, and Link was trapped.

The figure swung again, it missed, but it almost hit Link.

Link sprinted up the stairs towards Malon's room. He swung the door open, not knowing that the figure was behind him. The sword cut his arm as he ran in.

The pain in his chest returned as he fell to the floor in pain.

The figure walked up to Link on the floor and stomped on Link's chest. It repeatedly stomped on Link's chest, crushing his ribcage to pieces. Link's arm was bleeding terribly now, blood covering the floor around him. Link flinched away every time the figure brought its foot down on Link's chest.

It was about to deal the final blow with the sword when it faded away, leaving Link to die on the floor of Malon's room.

His shirt was soaked with blood; Link was in so much pain that he couldn't sit up. Link's vision blurred and his breathing got shallow.

The door burst open, Link didn't look up at all.

"Link!" Malon said as she ran to Link. She started to cry.

She sat by Link's side, sobbing.

Malon's father came in too.

"Malon, what's wr-"He spotted Link on the floor. "We have to get to Hyrule town now!" He said, putting Link over his shoulder.

He ran as fast as he could to the pasture with Link over his shoulder.

He climbed on and put Link in a carriage connected to the horse. Malon decided to sit back there with Link, trying to keep him alive until they got to Hyrule town.

Malon's father made the horse go as fast as it could.

As soon as they stopped near the bridge of Hyrule town, Malon and her father got out to get Link.

Link was barely breathing now, and he could barely see clearly.

"Malon?" Link said softly as he looked at the fuzzy looking Malon.

"Yes Link. I escaped from the jail cell." She said as they ran into town. Link gave a weak smile to Malon, not realizing that he was about to die.

People in the town were taken by surprise when they saw the hero of time bleeding to death. People made a path for Malon and her father.

Malon's father wouldn't stop running, Link was a long time family friend.

They stopped by a door with strange smells coming from it. Malon's father opened the door wide open to be greeted by a strange looking woman.

"Hello, I was expecting you three." She said in a raspy voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

"Wh-What?" Malon asked in surprise. She stepped back, bumping into some strange jars.

"Oh, be careful Malon. Don't break those." The lady said, eyeing Malon as if she posed a threat to the entire building.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, can you help us?" Malon's father asked, shoving Link's almost dead body towards her.

"Oh, yes, I'll help him." She said, carefully taking Link's body.

She stepped to the back of the shop, not allowing Malon or her father in.

The lady laid Link's body down on an old mattress. She looked at the walls, searching for something.

"Ah, there it is!" She said to herself as she took a small bottle off the wall. It looked empty; it was covered in dust, so it had to have been there for years.

She pulled the cork out of the bottle, causing something to shimmer to life in it. The light floated towards Link, getting brighter the closer it got.

It covered Link in shimmering light, causing the floating thing to fade.

Link blinked awake, thinking he was dead.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Link asked, sitting up on the mattress.

"Link, I'm um… just call me N. You are in the back of my shop. Malon brought you. You were about to die." N explained.

"Oh, so I'm guessing Malon is right outside." Link said as he stood up.

"Yes, she is. You may go see her if you want." N said, walking to the curtains blocking the opening to the front.

Malon was sitting on a barrel of who knows what, probably potion ingredients, sobbing into her hands.

Malon's father was sitting across the room from her, near the front of the shop. He was told by Malon not to go near her; she thought that he was the one who caused all of this by not getting to Link on time. Malon was extremely mad.

Link stepped out into the room, smiling at the sight of Malon.

Malon looked up at the sound of footsteps to see him.

Malon ran over to Link, forgetting that his clothes were covered in blood, even though he was healed, and gave him a hug.

Malon went back to sit down as Link went to go talk to Malon's father.

N walked over to some jars on the wall, she picked the smallest one up and handed it to Malon.

Malon took it carefully, being sure not to drop it. "What is it? It smells heavenly!" Malon asked.

"It's love potion," N said quietly to Malon, "I was thinking that you could use it on that boy over there." N pointed at Link. "Don't use it all though, it'll hurt your relationship."

N walked back behind the counter, laughing quiet enough to where Link and Malon's father couldn't hear.

Malon blushed, trying not to look over at Link. She was thinking of when to use it.

Malon looked up to see Link thanking N, and her father walking towards the door. She stood up to follow, not realizing the dark figure in the back of the room. She put the love potion in her pocket and walked out.

The three stepped out into the chilled air of the night, happy to be on their way again.

"Oh, well, I should get back to the ranch. See ya." Malon's father said as he walked off into the night.

"Malon, we have to continue our search. I think it's better to travel by night." Link said, walking into the center of town.

He sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle, and looked into the sparkling water. He reached his hand in, scooping up the coins at the bottom.

"Link! What are you doing?" Malon yelled as she stomped over to Link, who was still taking coins.

"We need money don't we?" Link said, showing Malon the pile of coins he collected. She was silent at this, as if thinking of the different things they could spend it on.

"Okay! Fine with me!" She said, grabbing half the pile of coins.

"We need to stay somewhere. I'm not walking around in the middle of the night through Hyrule field." Malon said.

"Okay." Link said halfheartedly, as if he was disappointed about not being able to go on an adventure yet.

They found an abandoned home (or what they thought to be abandoned) in Hyrule Town.

"This place is okay!" Malon said as she stepped in. She fumbled around in the dark until she found a candle to light, thus proving that the place was fine.

"Okay." Link said as he stepped in.

"I'll go make some tea." Malon said as she stepped over to the kitchen.

She looked through the cabinets until she found a tea pot and stuff to make tea. She lit the stove with the candle and boiled some water that she got out of a well next to the abandoned house.

As she put the tea ingredients in, she remembered the love potion she got. She carefully took out the potion and poured some in with the ingredients.

When the tea finished, she searched around in the cabinets to find two cups, one cup was for her and one cup was for Link.

She carried the two cups to where Link was sitting, and sat down next to him.

"Here's your tea." Malon said, handing the cup to Link. Link took the cup and set it on the floor.

"I'm sorry Malon, I'm just not thirsty right now." Link said, yawning. Malon nodded, and took a sip of her tea.

Her breathing slowed suddenly, and she felt dizzy. She fell to the floor, spilling her tea.

"Malon!" Link said as he bent down next to Malon. She was barely breathing, and was unable to realize Link was right beside her.

"Malon, what's wrong?" Link asked as he tried to get Malon to sit up. Malon would just fall back every time Link lifted her up.

"Link, I…don't…" Malon stopped her barely audible whisper.

"Malon? Malon!" Link yelled. "We have to get you to N!" Link scooped her up and ran out the door.

Link barged into N's shop with an unconscious Malon. N wasn't at the front desk.

"N!" Link yelled. There was no reply. "N!" He yelled again. Link ran to the back room.

"N, are you in here?" Link yelled.

"Who is this N that you speak of?" A young lady asked, turning around from the desk she was sitting at.

"She's a lady who saved me, and needs to save her." Link replied holding Malon out to her.

"Oh, I'll heal her, if I can." She said as she walked over to Malon.

"Okay." She said as she ran around the room, gathering various bottles. She ended up gathering five or six different bottles, taking her time to make sure that they were the right ones, not realizing the situation that they were in.

She dragged a large cooking pot out of a corner, and dropped everything in. She picked up a large wooden spoon and stirred. It started to make strange smells fill the air. She poured some in a cup and walked over to Malon.

"This should heal her." The lady said as she poured some into Malon's mouth.

"Ooh, I was afraid of this." She said as she set the cup down on a small table.

"What?" Link asked, a worried look coming onto his face.

"Goddesses cannot heal those that have already died." The lady said.

"What? Who are you?" Link asked, looking sad.

"I am Nayru, the goddess of wisdom." Nayru explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link did nothing but stare at her with a straight face. "You're lying. Nayru went to the heavens with the other two goddesses. That's why the Triforce is here." Link explained, sitting in a chair facing her. That's why I have this." Link said holding out his hand for Nayru to see.

"Oh, so you got Farore's piece, courage." Nayru said, "And, I'm so sorry for not being able to heal your girlfriend."

Link blushed slightly at that comment, hoping Nayru wouldn't notice. "She wasn't my girlfriend!" Link yelled.

"Link, don't lie. I can see you blushing." Nayru said, bending down to Malon.

Link sat in silence as Nayru examined Malon, hoping to find how she died. "Ah, this is it." Nayru said, holding up a small bottle of what seemed to be potion.

"Is that potion?" Link asked, standing up to go look at it.

"No, it's love potion." She replied sniffing at the bottle, "It poisoned her. She apparently didn't read the instructions. Foolish girl." Nayru handed the bottle to Link.

Link looked at the bottle reading the clearly written instructions. He shoved the bottle in his bag.

"Oh. Well, I guess I should be going now. Do you want me to take Malon?" Link asked sounding very sad.

"No, she's fine. I'll keep her. And by the way, don't be tempted into the darkness." Nayru said.

"Okay, well thanks. Bye." Link said as he walked out, Nayru's words repeating themselves in his head.

He stepped outside, the chill in the air reminding him of the jail cell. He sighed, not enjoying anything that's happened to him lately.

Link didn't know where he was going, he was just walking. He ended up at Zora's domain. He entered the water filled domain, hoping to buy a new water tunic, his old one got ripped to pieces in a battle with a very angry ortok.

"Hello Link." A feminine voice said into his ear.

He turned around to find no one.

"I know why you're here." Link knew who said that, it was Saria.

"Why?" Link asked Saria's voice.

"To see me…" Her voice trailed off, leaving Link to go to the store at the bottom of the domain.

"Hello. Welcome to Zora's Domain's only store! What would you like to buy?" The zora asked. Link pointed to the Blue colored tunic on the edge of one of the shelves.

"Good choice. That's gonna be two hundred rupees." The zora said, holding his hand out for the money. Link handed him the money, grabbed the tunic, and left.

He stuffed the tunic in his bag as he stepped out.

"That zora didn't like you." Saria's voice told Link.

"Obviously." Link said, walking away from the store.

"Aren't you scared that I'm in your head?" She asked.

"No. Because I know that you're not really there. I got no sleep last night, so I'm really tired. Goodbye." Link said, jumping out of Zora's Domain, and into the bright sunlight of the afternoon.

"I think that you should go visit the lost woods. I want to see what it looks like. I haven't been there in so long." Saria said in a sad tone. Link agreed.

He walked over to the small pool of water that allowed him to swim straight to The Lost Woods. He jumped in and swam to the Lost Woods.

He finally got to the water's surface, gasping for breath; it was a long swim there.

He climbed out of the pool of water to find himself standing, not on soft green grass, but the hard rocks of Death Mountain. He blinked, not expecting this place to be where The Lost Woods were.

He took a few steps forward, smelling the air, and enjoying the fond memories it brought back. He wanted to go visit the Gorons, but he couldn't, he had to get to The Lost Woods.

Link turned around to dive back into the pool, but it disappeared. _What, that pool was there a minute ago, _Link thought, stepping backwards. He bumped into something hard.

He looked back behind him; it was the wall to the jail cell. _Oh my gosh_, Link thought, turning his back to the wall. He slid down the wall, coming to a stop on the floor.

The torch was still there, flickering, giving the room an eerie feeling. Link was used to that feeling though, he always felt it when going into a new dungeon.

Suddenly, the torch went out, and he felt stiff. He couldn't move at all. He felt like he was being squished, when really, he was being taken somewhere. He heard a voice coming from in front of him. It wasn't really voice; it was more of a low groan.

Link didn't feel stiff anymore, he could move, but his hands and feet were bound together.

He suddenly heard the sound of rushing water. He rolled around, trying to get attention.

The wall in front of him opened, letting in more light than needed. Link's eyes hurt from being in the dark so long and then being exposed to light.

He felt something pushing him, he tried to scream, but his voice wouldn't work. He was beginning to fall out of whatever he was in. He could see the river below now.

There was one last big push, and he was falling straight down and into the river.

**A/N**

**So, I'm running out of ideas. Can you pm me your ideas? I'll give credit!**

**And I'm holding a contest for this chapter! The question is: Was that really Saria talking to Link? Give proof.**

**Sorry for making you give proof, just a simple YES or NO would be too easy.**

**Winner gets a reference to one of their stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Cleo01 for the idea! XD

I no own Zelda

Chapter 7

As link fell towards his doom, he thought of his adventures and that this one would be his last. His body hit the icy cold river. Desperately, he tried to swim but the ropes that bound him would not give. He closed this eyes as he slipped from consciousness...

Suddenly a strange figure dived into the river and pulled link from its icy waters and dragged him ashore.

He awoke to nothingness, it was only darkness. Standing up, he felt dizzy, so he returned to sitting. He wanted to see Saria, he wanted to hear her voice again. Even if it was the one that had almost killed him. Out of nowhere, a green light appeared, it was distant, but it was still there. Link stood up, not feeling dizzy anymore. He ran towards it, hoping it was Saria.

As he got closer, it got brighter, almost blinding. He finally reached it to find that it was a beautiful woman, her long, shiny green hair flowed over her shoulders so beautifully. Her facial features were perfect, Link was amazed by her. She was wearing a very short dress made out of vines.

This woman, was a great fairy.

"Link," her voice was like silk, almost instantly taking Link into a trance, "I have saved you. You are lucky I found you. You would have died on the shores of the Hidden Grove's lakes. The hero of time cannot die. Ganon has returned and is more powerful than before. He has strange forces working for him, not even the other fairies know what they are." She began to lean forward, like she was going to kiss him, but disappeared right when their lips would have met.

Suddenly, a large force hit him. It was cold and icy. He began to see Saria, and Zelda, and all the other sages, except, he was looking down upon himself, from the past. Link shook his head, trying to wake up from this sleep he had to be in. Giving up, Link sat and watched. He noticed how the sage in the gold robe had an evil glint in his eyes, even though his voice and expression were kind looking. Link, realizing that this sage was evil, and the old Link did not know, began to scream. He was not heard, he could not be seen. The sage looked up at him and mouthed the words, "You're gonna die." Only that one sage could see him. Link was watching him carefully, making sure he didn't hurt the old him. He lost the evil look in his eyes when he was talking. The sage was possessed and Ganon was the possessor. That sage never acted like that when that was actually happening.

Link began to feel dizzy, not knowing why. He blacked out, the scene fading away quickly.

He awoke this time in a small cave, covered by a quilt with the triforce depicted on it.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I'm just not feeling inspiration or motivation to continue this story anymore. I'll keep posting chapters for this, but they might be posted a long time later from the last. Thanks for Reading!-KirblyLinkZelda**


End file.
